living_with_beth_appfandomcom-20200215-history
Living with Beth Walkthrough/Part Two
Main · Portal ---- Once you have left Donnie's coffee shop, your cellphone begins ringing. Swipe your phone up the way to answer the call. The person who is calling you is Beth. Beth Callie Tatum: Hey {GENDER}, I'm in desperate need of your help! Beth Callie Tatum: My photo-shoot has gone down a disastrous path, come and meet me at Seven Studios on Seventh Street, will you? After ending your call with Beth, scroll to the far left of your screen and stop at the bus stop sign. All bus stop signs have icons that are pink. Tap the pink icon, and chose "Seventh Street" as your destination. It will cost 5 Cash to get there. All destinations in the game cost a different amount of money to get to the location. After a few seconds of a bus scene, you arrive in Seventh Street. There are three buildings in this location; an apartment (not for sale yet), a magazine HQ and a studio. Scroll as far right as you possibly can to Seven Studios. Tap the orange icon to enter the studios. Once in the building, scroll to the middle and tap the white speech bubble above Beth's head to trigger her quest. Beth Callie Tatum: OH {NAME}, I'm so glad you're here - and not a minute too soon! Beth Callie Tatum: So, you know the world famous designer, Annalese Periwinkle? Chose Of course! or Nope... {IF Of course!} Beth Callie Tatum: I knew you would -- I could just tell with your style! {IF Nope...} Beth Callie Tatum: ... I'm gonna pretend you never said that. Beth Callie Tatum: Anyway, Annalese is looking for someone to be the new front face of her new line of jewelry and I'm really wanting this! Beth Callie Tatum: But I need to let her see how good I am being in a leading role. So I've put this fashion show together! Beth Callie Tatum: But, my girl Audrey has dropped out last minute and I need someone to fill in for her. Chose ... Beth Callie Tatum: Please, please, PLEASE will you be my back-up model? Chose If it helps you, sure! Beth Callie Tatum: Oh, {NAME}, I knew I could count on you! Beth Callie Tatum: So, you need to change into something simple, and then speak to the photographer to begin the shoot! Beth Callie Tatum: Please hurry, the gig is about to begin! Quest #004 - Your First Fashion Show #Buy and change into Simple White Jeans (dependent on gender) #Buy and change into a Simple T-shirt (pink/blue dependent on gender) #Complete Beth's Fashion Show (1 hr) (Rewards; 350 Cash + 3XP) Before speaking to the photographer to begin the gig, you have to change into new clothes. Tap the Wardrobe icon, which is the first icon in the row, then tap the "Shop" signpost that is on the top left corner of the screen. The Shop has all of the latest trends for you to buy and equip, there are even certain achievements that you achieve when you buy a certain amount, but more on that later. For now, tap on the trousers section icon in the centre above, and purchase the highlighted jeans. During your purchase, tap "Equip now" so your character will automatically wear it. After purchasing and equipping, tap the t-shirt icon to get to the inner section. Select the highlighted t-shirt. Depending on your gender, the t-shirt will be a color. Make sure to equip it. Exit the Shop. Before exiting your Wardrobe, take a quick look at your Wardrobe amount worth. There are Leaderboards (unlocked at Level 9) which have nothing to do with the game, but are a fun way to compete with friends and other players. Exit your Wardrobe and you should notice that a photographer is standing near the door. Tap the white speech bubble above his head to begin the photo-shoot. Ronnie Stone: You took your time kid! You look great. Ready to begin? The screen darkens for a few seconds and when it brightens up again, you are standing beside another model. Before you do anything else, it is best to add this model to your Contacts. Background characters (in example, models, waiters, commuters, bloggers) are the only characters that you can manually add yourself. There are achievements to do with adding contacts, so it's best to add as many as you can. This model's name is Vivian and she is a Catalog Model. It should also be noted that the more contacts you have, the more Fangram feeds you are able to view. After adding Vivian to your contacts, gain the five stars. It's just as easy to complete this gig as it will only take you a few taps. First of all, tap the white-screen three times to obtain your first star. Scroll far right to the makeup table and tap it twice to obtain half a star. Scroll far left back near the door and tap the mirror four times to obtain two and a half stars. Tap the light filter once to achieve all five stars. You've completed your first gig - collect your rewards and then speak with Ronnie. Ronnie Stone: Wow, kid, you were superb. {NAME}, was it? Well, {NAME}, you have some great talent there. Ronnie Stone: Anyway, Ms Tatum was looking for you, see you around kid. Scroll right to find Beth, and tap the white speech bubble above her head. Beth Callie Tatum: Annalese loved it! And it's all thanks to you, {NAME}! Beth Callie Tatum: It's going to be a while since I hear back from her, so fingers crossed! Beth Callie Tatum: But, for now though, we have a party to attend! Chose Woo, party! Beth Callie Tatum: Yeah, there's the {GENDER} I know! Beth Callie Tatum: Head on down to the High Street. There's a party at Club Arrow. See you there, love! Quest #005 - After-Party Madness #Travel to the High Street (8 Cash) #Meet Beth at Club Arrow #Speak with Amy Troon about future projects #Speak to Shae Sahel (Rewards; 500 Cash & 3XP) The screen darkens for a few seconds, and when it brightens up again you are alone in Seven Studios. Exit the studios and scroll far left to the bus stop. Tap it and choose the High Street as your destination. It will cost you 8 Cash to get there. Once there, scroll past the Agents 'R' Us building (locked for now). Club Arrow is in the middle of the agency and the abandoned warehouse. Enter the club. Once you've entered, you are automatically entered into a conversation with Beth. Beth Callie Tatum: Hey love, you made it. Thanks for stopping by! Beth Callie Tatum: You don't want to be stuck with me all night. Go, speak with people. Shae's not here yet, and she has something to talk to you about. Beth Callie Tatum: My friend, Amy, she liked what she saw. Similar industry as us. Why not speak to her? After finishing your conversation with Beth, scroll to the bar, where a woman is standing. Amy is noticeable by her pregnancy. Tap the white speech bubble above her head. Amy Troon: Oh, hello. {NAME}, was it? I'm Amy. Fashion model, entrepreneur, and mother-to-be. Amy Troon: I just wanted to tell you that I thought you were fantastic today, and you've done a really good thing for Beth. Amy Troon: Also, I was hoping that, when the time comes, we can work together. I'm planning something wonderful and I hope you can help me with it? Tap Absolutely! Amy Troon: Excellent! And right on time, there's Shae. It was nice speaking with you {NAME}, I'll leave you my contact number. Goodbye! After finishing your conversation with Amy, a small notification appears, notifying you that Amy is now on your list of Contacts. Scroll far left, to the door, and tap on the white speech bubble above Shae's head. She is noticeable by her brown, short spiky hair and vest dress. Shae Sahel: Well, aren't you a little ray of sunshine? Shae Sahel, nice to meet you, darling. Shae Sahel: Okay, let's get down to business. You have something. Something unique. I'm not sure what it is yet, but it should be showcased. Shae Sahel: Now, am I correct in saying that you're basically an amateur at the game? Choose Well... or Game? {IF Well...} Shae Sahel: I guessed you were going to say that. {IF Game?} Shae Sahel: Oh, darling, if you ask questions, then you clearly are an amateur. Shae Sahel: It's a good thing I asked Louis to do this then. Shae Sahel: Okay, you know that agency next door to the club? Shae Sahel: They are basically a beginners-only club, and there's a particular agent in there who I think would be perfect for you. Shae Sahel: He goes by the name Louis Fern, he's low-key but knows what he's doing. Shae Sahel: Go and speak with him and he'll get you started. Shae Sahel: Good luck, {NAME}, and take your A game with you! Exit the club to receive your next quest from Shae. ---- Main · Part Three Category:Living with Beth Category:Living with Beth Walkthroughs Category:LwB Parts 1 - 10